


suited

by haruwiki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Panties, ass eating, it got way too fluffy at the end tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruwiki/pseuds/haruwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formal dinners aren't Kaneki's forte. Tsukiyama makes the evening worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suited

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!!!  
> as i type this, it's 10 minutes to midnight which means it's 10 minutes from 2016 !!! wow !!!! and i finally got another fic up before the year's end !!  
> sorry for the lack of uploads recently; that Pesky Mental Illness has been getting me down a bit and i haven't really had much motivation but here i am back with some more FILTH (unedited as per usual)  
> enjoy!

Formal dinners really aren't Kaneki’s forte.

The whole ordeal of getting dressed up, sitting in a far-too-comfortable chair, eating a five-course meal; he never did any of that before he met Tsukiyama.

But now he’s sat in the dining room of the Tsukiyama mansion, slowly but surely working his way through his third course of the night - and best of all, he gets to sit beside his boyfriend, who’s dressed to the nines in a tuxedo and looking somehow even more attractive than usual. And because of how attractive he looks, Kaneki’s mind is inclined to wander towards some rather risqué fantasies. Namely, bending Tsukiyama over the huge dining table and fucking him until he can't walk straight. 

Right now though, surrounded by what he assumes is Tsukiyama’s entire family, that probably wouldn't be the most appropriate thing to say out loud.

However, it seems that Tsukiyama seems to be having the same general train of thought. As the table is being cleared for the next course and everyone is pre-occupied with their own conversations, he leans over to Kaneki with a smirk on his face and whispers in his ear, “I really wish you were fucking me right now.”

The comment causes a blush to spread across Kaneki’s cheeks as he glares in Tsukiyama’s direction. He receives an innocent smile in response, and he’s about to whisper something equally inappropriate back when the fourth course is brought out, and any desire to have sex right now is replaced by slight dread at the size of the plate that’s put in front of him.

The next twenty minutes pass without incident, as Kaneki eats slowly and cheerfully answers questions from Tsukiyama’s family. When they’ve finished eating, however, Kaneki feels the familiar touch of Tsukiyama’s hand rubbing the inside of his thigh, travelling further up towards his crotch. He shoots a warning glance towards him, trying to keep a straight face as he feels himself, embarrassingly, getting hard from Tsukiyama’s touch. Rather than returning the favour, as he usually would, he chooses to ignore the touches as best as he can, keeping a neutral expression.

When the final course comes out, Tsukiyama’s forced to retract his hand and eat, though he still looks over at Kaneki every so often, giving him almost unnoticeable smiles. Then finally, finally, the meal is over and they’re able to leave.

“Will you be staying the night?” Mirumo asks them as they say their goodbyes.

“Non, Papa,” Tsukiyama says, “we have some duties to attend to tomorrow, so we’ll be going back to Ken’s apartment.”

Kanae, who had earned his driver’s license two weeks before, is given the role of chauffeur for the night, and any thoughts Kaneki and Tsukiyama had of doing anything remotely sexual in the back seat are gone as soon as Kanae starts the engine. With every red light and every sharp turn comes a shriek of German from the front, and quite frankly neither of them want to give the poor kid a heart attack, which is what would most likely happen if he turned around to see them sucking face. They’re forced to settle for leaning on each other as Tsukiyama tries his best to give Kanae directions.

At long last, they reach the apartment and thankfully find it empty. Banjou was obviously out somewhere or other, and Hinami was staying at Anteiku for the night, so they had the rest of the evening to themselves.

They’re hardly through the door before Kaneki practically pounces on Tsukiyama, kissing him hard and pressing him up against the wall of the hallway. They stay in this position for a while, hands wandering, before Tsukiyama pulls away. “Can we at least get to the bedroom before you undress me, mon amour?”

They make their way to the bedroom hastily, and once they’re on the bed Tsukiyama positions himself over Kaneki’s hips, kissing him again.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this all evening,” Kaneki groans, tugging at Tsukiyama’s necktie, pulling it off and discarding it before unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it over his shoulders. Tsukiyama does the same to him, as well as unbuttoning his trousers and moving his hand to rub at Kaneki’s crotch, earning a moan from beneath him.

“Nng, Shuu…” Kaneki sits both of them up to allow him to remove Tsukiyama’s clothes more efficiently. He pulls down his trousers and looks down, ready to remove his boxers-

Except he isn’t wearing boxers. Instead, a pink silk pair of panties are all that retain his modesty.

“Oh,” Kaneki says breathlessly, slightly shocked by the panties but at the same time unable to tear his eyes away. It’s not like Tsukiyama’s never worn lingerie before - in fact, he often wears it in the bedroom - but he’s never worn it so shamelessly with his usual clothes before. Especially not to a formal dinner.

“I thought I’d surprise you, Ken,” Tsukiyama smirks, leaning down to remove Kaneki’s trousers and tug at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his thighs and licking his lips at the sight of Kaneki’s cock, hard and dripping with precum. “Do you want me to suck you off?” He asks, already stroking softly.

“Y-yeah, please,” Kaneki replies, moving to sit up against the pillows as Tsukiyama lays between his legs, grasping his cock and licking the tip first before taking the head in, sucking on it eagerly. He goes slowly, gradually taking more and more into his mouth until he’s completely full. When he’s reached his limit, he pulls off for a moment before going back down again, causing Kaneki to gasp and grip his hair. Tsukiyama bobs his head up and down, working with his hands what he can’t fit in his mouth and occasionally swiping his tongue across the tip, licking up the precum. All the while, Kaneki moans above him, stroking his hands through the blue strands of Tsukiyama’s hair in encouragement. When Tsukiyama moves his head down to lick at the base, Kaneki groans loudly, arching his back off the bed.

“Ahh...ah, Shuu- I’m not gonna hold out much longer,” he gasps as Tsukiyama pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s also noticeably breathless. He crawls back up the bed, straddling Kaneki’s hips and kissing at his neck, softly biting the skin there. Kaneki reaches over to the bedside and grabs the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before bringing his hand down to Tsukiyama’s ass. “Ready?” He asks quietly, pulling the hem of the panties to the side and pushing his index finger in after he receives a nod.

Tsukiyama grinds down on the finger, desperate for more and whining loudly. He lets out a long moan of Kaneki’s name as he enters a second finger, scissoring them and stretching him out. By this point, Tsukiyama’s practically riding his fingers, grinding up and down on them. Kaneki presses a third finger in, kissing him to silence his moans.

“Ken, please-” Tsukiyama groans, pulling away from the kiss, “I’m ready.”

“How do you want to do this?” Kaneki asks, pulling the front of the panties down enough for him to stroke Tsukiyama’s cock leisurely.

“Maybe you could fuck me from behind? I’d like that.”

“That sounds good.” He gives him one more kiss then sits up, prompting Tsukiyama to flip over onto his front, raising his hips a little and wiggling his ass in the air. Kaneki slaps it jokingly, kneeling behind Tsukiyama and spreading the lube across his cock, rubbing it against Tsukiyama’s hole a couple of times before pushing the panties aside once more and presses the tip in.

“You okay?” He says quietly, tracing his fingers over the small of the other’s back. Upon receiving a reassuring nod, he slowly pushes further until his hips meet Tsukiyama’s ass. He stays in place for a few moments until Tsukiyama grinds backwards, prompting Kaneki to move. He pulls back until only the tip is inside before slamming back in, causing Tsukiyama to bury his face in the pillow and let out a loud groan.

Kaneki continues like this, setting a steady pace as Tsukiyama writhes beneath him, moaning shamelessly. He finds himself moaning too, gripping Tsukiyama’s hips surely hard enough to bruise and pressing his lips to his neck, biting down to suppress more noises. Tsukiyama arches his back when Kaneki hits his prostate, a high-pitched whine escaping his lips.

“Ah- ah...you’re so good,” Kaneki breathes against his shoulder, kissing it lightly before pulling himself back up and thrusting harder, feeling himself tipping over the edge. The way Tsukiyama’s moaning, the feel of his cock inside him- it’s all too much. With only a moan of his name as a warning, Kaneki comes, his thrusts growing slower as he rides out his orgasm, breathing heavily. He pulls out and is ready to clean himself up when he realises Tsukiyama is still desperately hard.

“You haven’t come yet,” Kaneki says as Tsukiyama rolls over onto his back, his face flushed and eyes wide. “What do you want me to do?”

“Mon cher...could you eat me out?” Tsukiyama pants, stroking his cock to get some friction. A smile finds its way onto Kaneki’s face at the suggestion, and immediately he grabs hold of Tsukiyama’s thighs, pushing them up and apart as he positions himself between his legs, pressing a kiss to the tip of Tsukiyama’s cock before moving further down.

Kaneki lifts Tsukiyama’s hips and pulls off the panties completely, tossing them aside before pressing his thumb against Tsukiyama’s hole, spreading his own cum around a little (a gesture he still finds odd, regardless of how many times he’s done it) before moving his head forward to lick at it. Upon receiving an eager whine, he dips his tongue in, dropping his jaw to allow him to lick around further, kissing eagerly at his hole and relishing in the loud moans coming from above him.

“Ken...I’m gonna-ah!” Tsukiyama bucks his hips, biting on his hand to repress his moans as he comes across his stomach, head thrown back in ecstasy. Kaneki draws back, wiping at his mouth and sitting up. A hand on his arm pulls him down onto the bed, and he receives a kiss from Tsukiyama.

“Was that okay?” Kaneki asks, stroking Tsukiyama’s hair

“Oui. It was perfect,” he replies.

Kaneki looks down to see Tsukiyama’s eyes close, and despite the sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and the flush across his cheeks, he’s still the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

He wonders how he ever got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> ive got a multichapter in the works so hopefully! you'll all see that at some point in 2016. i want to write more aswell so let's hope i stick to my resolution and i get more active  
> as usual, my tumblr is haruwiki.tumblr.com send me some love!


End file.
